Many food items are sold in a bag which cannot readily be closed with an airtight seal once it is opened. A spring-loaded clip works well to enclose the opened end of the bag by gathering the open portion together and crimping it with the clip. Such a manner of closing is beneficial but generally not air tight. Therefore, once the bag has been opened it is often useful to know how long it has been since the bag was first opened. Presently, neither the clip nor other devices are able to both seal the bag and provide an indication of the date that the bag was first opened.